


Hot summer nights

by danniburgh



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, The Equalizer 2
Genre: Biting, Choking, Cumplay, F/M, Filth, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Murder, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Slapping, This is pure filth, Vaginal Fingering, spitting, unexpected plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniburgh/pseuds/danniburgh
Summary: It’s hot, both Dave, your dad’s dark, tall bodyguard and the weather. Dave was always there, in your house and in your mind, as if it was his job to guard your thoughts instead of your dad’s well being.
Relationships: Dave York/You
Kudos: 9





	Hot summer nights

**Author's Note:**

> i am sick, i have a tummy bug and the only thing i could think of was being pinned by the one and only dave york, also this has the possibility of more parts but shhh

You tossed around in the bed again, somehow relieved you had left the window open for some summer breeze to blow inside your bedroom, the heat was relentless, not letting you drown in the sweet soft arms of Morpheus as you wanted.

The heat and a certain man that was sleeping just down the hall.

While you were shifting and letting yourself fall asleep again, the thought of him invaded your half asleep brain, making the heat rise inside you. He was dark and tall and exuded a magnetic energy that made you want to climb him like a tree, he looked at you as if he wanted to strip you naked and cut you open just so he could learn everything you body had to teach him. But he never dared to come any closer to you or even to address over two or three words, as if you were contagious.

You weren’t really sure how it all had started, but Dave York invaded your late night fantasies, ever since your dad insisted for him to live in the family house and you could see him almost every day. Dave was always there, in your house and in your mind, as if it was his job to guard your thoughts instead of your dad’s well being.

Sleep embraced you and finally let you rest, not letting you hear when the door opened and slowly closed back, you couldn’t hear the padding towards your bed or the way the sheets wrinkled with the weight of a body sitting down on the mattress.

Sleep didn’t let you feel rough, calloused fingers trailing the skin of your leg from your ankle to your thigh and back; it didn’t let you hear a soft sigh when your body moved because of the light contact and your legs opened slightly; it didn’t let you see the way a warm, large hand hovered over the covered skin of your belly and then pressed down over your silk pajamas and made you open your eyes.

“What?” your half awake brain made your eyes focus slow on what was going on “Dave?” you saw him sitting at the end of the bed, next to your legs, his hand still on you. He looked up at you and said nothing, instead he moved his hand up and slowly from your belly to your breast, your breath hitched and you felt a well familiar warmth gather in between your legs “what are you doing?” you sighed at the contact and when his fingers played with your pebbled nipple over the silk you let out a soft gasp and closed your eyes “fuck”

“You like that?” he asked in a whisper, you nodded and he moved to hover over you.

“Took you long enough,” you told him, opening your eyes and seeing his face directly above you, he smirked.

“I had to make sure you wanted,” your body reacted to your wishes and you took him by the nape and brought him to your lips, his lips were plush and full and soft and warm and delicious, he was devouring your mouth with want and need and you thought for a split second maybe your sleep deprived, heat struck brain was playing games with you until he bit your lower lip and unknowingly reassured it was really happening.

Dave broke the kiss, and you followed his mouth, instead of diving into your lips again he brought the fingers that played with your breast to your mouth.

“Suck,” it wasn’t an order, but you obeyed, you took two of his thick long fingers in your mouth without breaking eye contact with him and your free hand rounded his wrist to keep it close to you, you played your tongue around his digits and made sure to coat them with your saliva and he pulled them out “good girl,” he whispered, your body shivered under his at the praise and he raised an eyebrow, storing the information that you enjoyed being praised inside his mind for further usage.

Dave took your lips in his again while his spit covered fingers trailed down your body and his thumb played with the hem of your sleep shorts, you moved and lifted your hips for him to remove them and he broke the kiss and looked down when he felt your warm skin on his hand.

“No underwear?” he teased, you shook your head once “dirty girl,” before you could respond to his tease he ran his fingers through your lips, from your clit to your entrance and back up, you saw him smirk and he looked back at you “look at you, already dripping and I haven’t even touched you,” Dave coated his fingers with your arousal and brought them to your mouth “suck,” he told you and you opened your mouth, he pushed them in and you moaned softly at your own taste, he played his fingers around your tongue and you felt a little daring and bit him softly. His eyes darkened and he pulled them out, he took your mouth again and while he distracted you with his lips, his fingers found your entrance and he pushed them in.

“Oh, shit,” you moaned in his mouth and he started curling them and pushing them inside you, his thumb was playing with your clit while his mouth kissed you and trailed from your mouth to your jaw and then your neck. Your hips bucked on his hand and it all became too much too quickly, you tried to muffle your sounds but his fingers kept pushing against that spot that made you squirm and his hot tongue was savoring the salty skin of your neck that it was almost a titanic work, you were mumbling nothings while his fingers inside your cunt produced the most lewd sounds you thought you’ve ever heard.

Dave’s other hand snaked inside your pajama top and played with your breast, you closed your eyes at the sensations and felt his smile on your neck when your body started trembling under his touch.

“Are you gonna cum?” he whispered in your ear, his voice hoarse and low made you impossibly wetter “cum on my fingers, little girl,” he then dared to bite your earlobe and your eyes shut while your legs shook and your cunt spasmed around his thick fingers, he pulled out of you and slowly circled your clit to help you ride down your orgasm.

“Holy shit,” you mumbled, Dave brought his soaked fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean “better than I imagined,” he raised his eyebrows and ran his hand over your sweaty body while you recovered from your climax.

“You imagined this?” he asked, his eyes were very interested in what you had to say and he brought his body closer to you, you nodded and moved to brush your hip with his hard cock “tell me, what did you imagine,” he asked while tugging on the fabric of your top and you moved for him to remove it.

“That you came to my room after thinking-” he made your breath hitch when he took your nipple on his mouth, still looking at you to continue, his hand played with the other one “after thinking I must be so- shit,” his free hand snaked down again to your pussy and played with the lips lightly “I must be so lonely in this big bed,”

“Mhm,” Dave’s mouth moved to the other breast and kept playing his hand on your pussy, making it all wet again.

“That you couldn’t resist the fact- fuck, Dave, more,” you begged when he started circling your clit painfully slow.

“Resist what?” he asked, lapping at your nipple, stopping the movements of his fingers, you whined and grabbed his wrist, he pushed your hand away and slightly slapped your pussy, you cried out and then your eyes widened both in lust and realization, you had to be quiet. “resist what?” he whispered.

“That I am all alone here, just down the hall…” you mumbled, he gave you a smirk and continued his ministrations on your body “so close for you to take me,” you whispered.

“Well, I’m gonna take you,” Dave moved down your body, licking and leaving a trace of hot saliva down your sternum and your belly, he bit the skin of your hip slightly making you hiss and you opened your legs for him to settle between them. He looked at you and took your clit in his mouth, sucking hoarsely.

“Fuck,” you threw your head on the pillow and your hand found Dave’s hair, he lapped his tongue and ran in through your wet folds.

“Sweet as fucking honey,” his fingers separated your lips, and he liked inside and shoved his tongue inside your cunt.

“Dave, shit,” you didn’t have control over your volume anymore and as he kept fucking you with his mouth, he pinched the skin of the inside of your thigh.

“Shut up,” he said on your pussy and continued lapping at you, licking up and down your entrance and then concentrating his ministrations on your clit, making your legs close on themselves, he grabbed your thighs around his arms and kept you open for him, you moved your face to the side and grabbed on your pillow to bite it and keep you from screaming at the pleasure he was giving you, he bit your clit ever so lightly and your hips started moving on his face, he put his large hand on your belly to keep you pinned to the bed and you grabbed onto the sheets for some weak sense of stability. Dave kept biting and lapping and sucking and shoving his tongue inside you, the tip of his nose started playing with your clit and your orgasm hit you harder than the first one, tears gathered on your eyes at the intensity of it and he helped you ride it out, licking your entrance and collecting your arousal in the process. 

“Oh my god,” you panted, turning your face back to see him, he was moving up to you and his thumb came to pull down your lower lip, you opened your mouth and he let your collected arousal combined with his spit fall down to your mouth, it was nasty and for some unknown reason it made you moan as you closed your mouth and swallowed.

“What a good girl,” he praised under his breath, you pulled at the fabric of his shirt and he got the message, kneeled on the bed and reached from behind and took it off.

“The pants too,” you demanded with glossy eyes and messy hair, he got off the bed and pulled down his trousers and his underwear, his cock incredibly hard and proud, with the little light that came into your room through the window you could see how big and thick he was, your mouth watered and you tried to sit down “I wanna taste you,” he shook his head and kneeled back between your legs.

“Maybe some other time, little girl,” he hovered over you again and took his cock to play it on your wet slit “right now I want to fuck you until you forget your own name,”

“Fuck, yes, yes, please,” he pressed the tip of his dick on your clit and dragged it up and down to make you wetter, “please Dave,”

“Use your words, girl,” he moved his cock to your entrance and left the tip just barely in.

“Fuck me, Dave, please, fuck me,” you pleaded, he licked your lips and took them in his as he pushed himself into your soaking cunt, “oh, shit-” you moved your hands to his neck and fisted the hair of his nape “Dave, you’re splitting me in half,” you cried out, he moved his free hand to your mouth, letting his body pin you to the mattress.

“Be quiet, little girl,” you nodded, and he bottomed up, his cock was bigger than anything you had taken before, it was breaking you in two in the most delicious way “breathe,” he reminded you, and you did, not even realizing you were holding your breath as your pussy got used to his size and length “I’m gonna move now,” you nodded, he gripped your hip and you braced yourself on his neck, he pulled out almost entirely and thrusted into you hard, you gasped and he pressed his hand harder on your mouth, “you’re so fucking tight,” he set a hard and fast pace immediately and you bit his palm, trying to not cry out, he hissed at the action and tightened the grip on your hip, you were sure it was going to leave a mark and that only made you hornier.

Dave angled his hips and pounded stronger into you, you wanted to scream, your body was feeling so much, he was looking at you while he ravished you and his gaze was so deep and dark you were sure he could kill you with it, he started hitting that spot inside you and you were about to wail and scream his name in pleasure.

“You have to be quiet,” he said under his breath, his balls making lewd noises as they hit the skin of your pussy “your daddy is in the room next door, little girl,” he moved his hand to your neck and pressed softly, cutting all noise off “what would he say if he walks in and finds his little princess being fucked silly by his bodyguard?” you moaned softly at the mention of your dad’s nickname for you and immediately after pressed your lips together “are you gonna be a good girl and be quiet for me?” you nodded enthusiastically and he kept thrusting and pounding into you, you could feel every vein and ridge of his hard cock inside you, Dave was licking your lips and pressing his hand on your neck and you could feel your orgasm build up in a crescendo.

“I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum,” you mumbled as you could and Dave bit your lower lip and released his grip on your neck, allowing the air to fill your lungs and making you cum and clench your cunt muscles around him, he moaned at the feeling of your walls closing around his cock and smiled down at you. This time he didn’t wait for you to ride down your orgasm and kept pushing and thrusting into your already spent cunt, you left an arm drop to the bed and moved to rest on your forearm it while curling the other around his neck for leverage, and moved your hips to meet his thrusts.

“Look at you, greedy girl,” he moved the hand that was resting on your shoulder to your back and held you close to him, “shit, you’re perfect, made for me,” he mumbled as his movements grew faster and sloppier, you threw your head back and gave him free access to your neck, he licked and nibbled at the sweaty skin, the hand that was gripping your hip moved to your clit and started circling at the same rhythm he was fucking you.

“Dave, you feel so fucking good,” you mumbled in his ear as he licked the skin of your jaw “cum inside me, please, please fill me up,” you pleaded and he bit your jaw, the sensation of his teeth on your skin and his wet, rough fingers on your clit made you cum again, you clenched around him and tried to choke down a moan, and a dozen or so thrusts later his body stiffened over yours and you could feel his cum filling your walls “thank you,” you whispered and he let out a heavy sigh, still moving his hips as his cock finished spurting inside your pussy.

You dropped back on the bed and brought him with you to rest on your chest, your hands moved to his back and while you both recovered he let you draw senseless patterns on the sweaty skin softly.

Dave’s dick softened inside you and he pulled out with a groan from both of you, kneeling back to watch his cum drip out of your tired pussy combined with your own juices, he pushed his fingers in and moved them around, making you squirm, gathering both your releases. He leaned down over you again and brought them to your lips; you were about to open your mouth and suck them clean when he spread the cum on them; you hummed in satisfaction and he kissed you, both tasting your combined fluids on a sloppy, wet kiss.

“Wanna stay?” you asked him after he broke the kiss, he shoved his fingers inside your mouth with the rest of your cums and nodded as he watched you lick them clean almost happily.


End file.
